


Christmas morning

by AngelicAssbutt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:48:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28297035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicAssbutt/pseuds/AngelicAssbutt
Summary: Christmas morning with Severus.
Relationships: Severus Sape/Female Reader, Severus Snape/Original Female Character(s), Severus Snape/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Christmas morning

She was woken up by kisses, one on her forehead, one on each cheek, and then finally one on the lips. Stretching her arms and humming as she opened her eyes to see Severus standing over them. "Hey", it came out in a whisper.

"Hey" he responded just as softly with a small smile playing at his lips. Turning around he sat down on the edge of the bed, "Sleep well?".

She looked at his back and raked her hand against his back slightly as he took off his boots and put them aside. "Mhh, the time I actually slept was good. Couldn't fall asleep until 5."

He chuckled softly, "I guess I made the right choice then in not waking you up earlier." Feeling her hand on his back absentmindedly dragging her nails up and down.

She only hummed as he leaned back and laid his head on her stomach, his left arm went over her legs to the small sleeping dog in between them.

Severus had been very against getting a dog at first, especially such a small one but eventually she had wormed her way into his heart and now he treasured her as if it were his own child.

She smiled down at him as she moved her hand to massage his head a little, stroking and playing with his hair while the other was on his chest holding his other hand. They weren’t in a rush, had nowhere to go. Just bathing in the happiness and content they felt in that very moment, their own little family.


End file.
